fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I just go with the moon Part1
Total Drama Galactic Episode1: I Just Go With the Moon Prt.1 “This is a big surprise” A man wearing black X skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a white jacket with the ‘''Total Drama Galactic’ logo on the top right corner. ”Hey, dudes my name is Alex McLean, Descendent of handsome Chris Mclean the 1st, host of‘total drama island, total drama action, total drama world tour, and total drama reloaded’''. And who cares whatever other seasons he hosted. I’m the host of this season. Okay (pulls out a script) blah blah blah songs, oh yeah. You still have to sing. Blah blah legal department, blah blah lawyers, blah blah blah contestants, oh yeah!” Alex continued, “What’s a reality TV contest without contestants? Well, here they are!!!!!!”Alex pointed to a machine labled ‘Teleportation Mega Thing-a-mabober Thingy’. “She’s half Prairie Dog, She’s kissed the lovable goofball, and She’s weird, mean or anywhere between. It’s Izzy!!!…and Owen!!!!!”.Owen all of a sudden was inside the ‘''TMTT’ (‘Teleportation Mega Thing-a-mabober Thingy’).Izzy was, too. “2nd at this-“. “ai-yai-yai-ai” Izzy interrupted Alex. ”Is a four-armed beast that’s been seen on TV, ''but not him '',Xen!!!. Xen appeared in the ‘TMTT’ ' 'Xen: awesome to be here man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' '''Alex: yeah, man Xen: Cool, man Alex: Yeah, man Izzy: If anyone says ‘man’ again I’ll vomit ''' '''Owen: yeah, man Xen: Awesome, man Izzy: (Vomits) ' '“You remember Katie and Sadie from Season 1, well these are worse than those crazies! Again they’ve been seen on TV,and again not them, it’s Katie & Sadie the 1000th” Alex introduced. Katie had long brown hair, gray skin, yellow-green eyes, a shirt that has a minus sign on it, but something was strange about her: She was five inches tall. So was Sadie, but she had a black pony-tail, bright teal skin, green eyes, and a shirt that had a plus sign on it. “Yippee!!!” both Katie and Sadie screamed. "You're Dummies!!!” Xen said, happily. “Will you look at that!!! It’s Tweedledum and Tweedle-idiot all over again!!”. “Umm, what?” Katie and Sadie said, sarcastically ''' '''Alex ignored them, “He’s rough, tough, mean, and has an appetite for his friend, Dene… It’s O’gar”. A Viking without a shirt on came into the room. O’gar was about ten and a 1/2 foot tall. “More than expected. Oh, yeah and Dene, ‘The Hunky 3 and-a-half feet tall-,”. Katie, Sadie, and Izzy Interrupted, "Wowie ”,they said. Alex continued “Squid-man!!!” “Umm..Eww” Katie and Sadie said as Izzy went “Yum, I love to eat Vampire Squid!!!”. Dene appeared in the room and went “uh-huh” ''' ''' Izzy growled at Dene. “Umm… Crazy girl, Alex” Dene responded. “Yeah, we know. Moving on we have Geoff, he’s really kissed his girlfriend, the surfer chick, during season 2, and again his name is Geoff.”Alex got interrupted, again. “And Bridgette, right, ‘Cause you involved me and Dene, so” Owen’s interruption got interrupted ' ' “Nope, no Bridgette, we already have too many old contestants.” Alex implied. Geoff was shown carrying two stereos and one bag of luggage through the ‘TMTT’. The stereo was playing the tune of ‘Come fly with us' ''